


Tale of Two Stars

by Sastielsgirl



Category: WWE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sastielsgirl/pseuds/Sastielsgirl
Summary: This Alpha Beta Omega fic focuses on the lives of two of WWE's superstars, Seth Rollins and Finn Balor. In this fic we follow the Alpha and Omega pair through their daily lives, and the ups and downs of being mates.





	Tale of Two Stars

Seth's POV 

I stand just about a yard or so away from Finn's locker room. We'd mated a few months ago, one of the happiest days of my life. Management knew, but none of the other superstars did. Not even Roman and Dean. Finn was taking suppressants to stop his heat from coming and wore heavy duty stage make up to cover his claim bite. I hated to see him with it covered, my Alpha side flaring up in slight anger every time I did. I sigh. It had been a hard few months, having to pretend like I was nothing more than friends with my Mate, my Omega. But I had too, until Finn felt comfortable telling the other superstars, and the WWE Universe of our mated status. Finn would probably get some backlash, more traditional Alphas would say he should be at home, barefoot and carrying our pups by now, but we both loved wrestling, and I won't deprive Finn of his career. Pups just aren't in our cards right now. I jump slightly as I feel the familiar hand of Finn brush across my back.

"Seth, love?"He whispers, watching me with those blue eyes I love so much.

"I'm fine."i tell him, glancing around before pecking his lips softly.Finn smiles brightly at me when we pull away and I can't help my own smile from spreading across my face. I back away quickly when a tech person walks by. I frown as I hear Finn sigh. 

[I]I know, babe. I don't like hiding either. 

I let out a audible sigh, looking away.

[I]Then we shouldn't hide.

Finn sighs, shooting me a glare. 

[I]Fergal, unless you're completely comfortable with the world knowing you are a mated Omega, mated to me, of all people, we aren't going to say anything.

I glare right back.

[I]fine, Colby. 

I could hear the bite of frustration in the words and I sigh once more. I look up as Roman and Dean walk over, holding in a soft growl when Finn slips away.

"Seth, you okay, dude?"Roman asks me and it takes me a second to realise it. 

"Yeah, yeah, fine."I sigh. I turn and pick up my title from the bench next to me, thumb running over the cool, gold colored metal for a moment.

"Something on your mind, buddy?"Dean asks.

I shake my head, "nothing you can help with."I sigh.

"I might not be able to help, but I can listen."He shrugs.

I bite my lip. Would Finn be mad if I tell them? They're my best friends, they wouldn't say anything, right? I sigh. "I got something I need to tell you guys.. but you have to promise me you won't tell a soul."I tell them quickly. 

"Yeah, of course, what is it?"Roman asks, watching his friend with concern.

Seth fidgets, breath shaky. "I'm mated.."He bit his lip.

"Dude, really? You didn't tell us? You didn't have a ceremony?... They aren't knocked up, are they? Is that why?"Dean rushes, watching Seth with wide eyes.

"Woah, woah, chill. "Seth held his hands up in a "calm down" gesture. "We haven't had a ceremony because our families don't even know, yet. And no, he's not knocked up."He sighs. 

"Wait, he? Your mate is a dude?!"Roman's eyes widen this time.

"Shhh! "Seth snaps. "Yes, it's a dude. He's an Omega... and a fellow superstar..."He says quieter, looking down.

"Who?" Dean questions.

Seth sighs and looks down, ready to bolt if needed. "Finn."He admits.

"Balor?! You ma-"Seth covers Roman's mouth before he could finish yelling the sentence. 

"Yes, I did. Now shut up!"Seth growls, eyes flashing red.

Roman shuts his mouth and backs off. Dean watches Seth, "why are you hiding it? You two should be happy, hell, should even be expecting a pup or two.. why aren't you?"He says.

Seth sighs. "Pups just aren't in our cards right now. I'm not gonna deprive Finn of doing what he loves. "He says simply.

Roman and Dean nod in understanding. "Understandable."Roman sighs.

Finn's POV 

I stand about a yard away from Seth, Roman and Dean, hiding behind a stack of equipment chests. Seth told them! He fucking told them! Purple starts to seep into my irises as I feel my blood boil. He fucking knows Ambrose can't keep a secret! I growl and storm over. "Are you fucking stupid?!"I snarl at my Alpha, giving him a death glare. 

"Woah, woah, Finn, calm down."Seth gently gripped my arm in a comforting gesture. I yank my arm away.

"No!"I snarl. "You know Dean can't keep a secret worth shit, yet you tell him the most important secret we've ever had in our whole damn lives!"I spit. Dean looks offended but I pay him no mind, glaring down my mate.

Seth starts to say something, but I stop him before he can, slapping him so hard his head turns to the side. "Don't talk to me. And don't think you're getting any damn thing, and I mean any thing, from me for weeks. You better buy plenty of lube, and maybe even a fleshlight, because I'm pretty sure your hand will get tired."I snap, walking away before he could touch me again. 

I hear Roman mumble "oh shit" and something incoherent from Dean.

Seth's POV 

I can barely react before Finn's hand lands on my face, leaving a stinging sensation behind it. I look down in shame and embarrassment. 

"Seth.."Roman starts.

"Don't. Just don't, Ro."I sigh, grabbing my title and heading toward the stage entrance.

I wait for my music, doing my entrance when it hits. I'm pretty sure the fans can tell I'm not that into it today. I get in the ring, waiting for my opponent to come out. I nearly shit myself when Finn's music hits. Fuck. Finn does his entrance, popping the collar of his leather jacket, making the fans go wild. He walks up to the ring with purpose. I hand my title to the ref at the side of the ring, stripping off my "Monday night Rollins " t-shirt.

The bell rings and I have no choice, I have to fight my mate. My Alpha side screams in protest as I land a blow to Finn's stomach. I push it down, focusing on the match. That was about all of the upper hand I got. Finn was pissed, and out to beat my ass. And I won't lie, that's what he did. Several slingblades and two coup de graces later, and I'm down for the count. I lay there, panting and holding my sore ribs. I hear Finn's music blare, and thinking he left, I sit up with a groan. I take my title back from the ref, rolling out of the ring and making my way back to the locker room. I didn't know it, but Finn was right behind me, slower, as he was high-fiving fans. I stumble to the locker room I shared with Roman and Dean.


End file.
